Trust
by Nobukane
Summary: We're never so vulnerable than when we trust someone  but paradoxically, if we cannot trust, neither can we find love or joy. Sorry for my bad summary. This is an OC fic for my OC Sayuri. ZaizenXOC
1. A Mother's Worries

Hey! This is my first story for Witch Hunter Robin (I finished the series about an hour ago) so I hope you all enjoy it. Witch Hunter Robin does not belong to me. Please review and I hope you like it.

* * *

Chantal washed the dishes absent mindedly. She looked out the window dreamily as she wished she could escape the boring routine. A small whimper woke her out of her daydream. She went to the cradle in the other room and saw that her tiny baby Sayuri was hungry. 

"Oh, did mommy forget to feed you?" She asked playfully as the baby whined again.

Chantal walked over to the fridge and saw the picture of her and her husband. They had met when her husband was on vacation in France, where she used to live, and they fell in love. Their wedding was beautiful. For their honeymoon they decided to stay in France. Pretty soon, after a couple bottles of the most expensive French wine, she was pregnant. After much talking, Chantal decided to move to Japan. As she brought the bottle to little Sayuri she paused to look at the note on the coffee table.

"Edouard is coming today, I'll pick up some of the ingredients for your specialty. – Hotaka."

She smiled. Her brother was flying in from France to visit them. She looked around the house, trying to see if anything else needed to be cleaned. She wanted to show her protective older brother that she could live on her own. As she moved to the kitchen she saw the clock.

"Hotaka must be nearly here." She said to herself as she prepared the table.

Her husband came in abruptly, almost kicking the door in.

"Chantal, we have to go!" He started quickly.

She looked at him curiously. When she finally examined him she saw bruises.

"Hotaka… what happened?" She asked worriedly.

"Some people tried to mug me. I… I used my power!"

Chantal dropped the dish in surprise. It took her a moment to understand the seriousness of the situation. This compromised his label as a "seed." They had tried to keep their powers hidden but they both knew that they were both under constant surveillance. Hotaka started to pack supplies.

"Get the baby supplies and her stroller, we have to hurry." He said as he rummaged through the cupboards.

She hurriedly went to the baby's room and started to get things. The baby whimpered a little, as if she could understand her parent's urgency. Chantal forced a smile to try and calm her down. The doorbell rang. Both the parent's froze. Chantal went to answer, thinking it was her brother but her husband stopped her. They didn't need anymore confirmation as machine gun rounds tore through the door and into the opposite wall. They dropped everything and ran. Chantal went to get the baby while her husband stood by the door. The STN-J agents kicked their way through the door and continued..

"There's no time! I'll hold them off!" Hotaka yelled as he ran down the hallway.

The agents, seeing their target shot at him. The bullets disappeared in a wall of fire he had created. He then went on the offensive and shot out a blast of fire. He misfired and the house caught on fire. The agents took their opportunity when he was surprised and shot him. He fell to the floor and eventually stopped moving. The moved through the rest of the house and eventually reached a door with a sign, "Sayuri's room." When they walked in they saw a mother standing protectively over her child. The flames were kept back by some mysterious force. They started towards her. Chantal used all of her anger in a mental barrage that would leave most of them unconscious if they were lucky. If they happened to be closest they would forget everything that happened to them in a five year period. The agents left standing knew that she must be a witch too so they fired. She dropped to the floor, over her child. She was going to protect the baby even in death. One of the agents felt a pang of sympathy and he hurried over and grabed the baby. She was still a seed, she didn't have to die.

-------------------------------

The director of STN-J sat at his desk looking through papers. Thanks to one of his agents… kindness he now had to find a new home for a child of two witches. He came across one document that interested him. The girl's brother had just arrived and was being told the sad fate of his sister and brother- in-law. The director smiled. This brother was already being watched for being a seed so giving him the baby meant that they could watch the girl too. He quickly phoned the airport where he was at.

"Hello? I need to speak to Edouard…"


	2. Freak

Hey! The second chapter is up and Im proud of it. Over a thousand words! Sorry, I haven't written a chapter yet with that many words, it was one of my long term goals. Witch Hunter Robin doesn't belong to me. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Sayuri adjusted her police badge to a comfortable position. She tried to get a better view through the darkness of the parking garage. Her squad was staking out the place, waiting for a criminal that was about to flee the country.

"Fat chance of that…" Sayuri whispered.

She pressed the button on her headset.

"Nothing to report yet," she whispered.

She only got a small acknowledgement from her uncle, the head of their squad.

--------------------------------------

A shadow passed unnoticed into the garage. He walked quickly into the shadows until he saw his target. A young female seed that was begging to join the witches rank. He saw that she sat in her squad car peacefully.

"Awaken." He hissed as he waved his hand.

He smiled as he knew his work was done. Her power would soon awaken in an already developed state. Then they just had to recruit her.

"Soon, France will be engulfed. Then Europe, and not far from now…. The world"

---------------------------------------

She rubbed her temples as she felt a small headache coming on. All of a sudden her headset was filled with chatter.

"I see him!"

"No, he's over here!"

"Impossible! I have him in sight."

Sayuri looked around and saw five identical targets walk into her view. She chimed in with the same response that her squad had said. Finally their leader spoke up.

"He's using decoys, someone leaked out that we were chasing him." He said calmly.

Edouard was a detective genius. He had solved almost fifty cases, all of them spectacularly gruesome. Sayuri looked up to him with a grudging respect, promising that she herself would surpass him. She decided to get a closer look at the decoys. When she leaned out her window her thoughts were flooded with scenes that happened in to the person she was looking at. She determined that she was looking through their memories. How the hell she could do that, she had no idea but she was too busy in thinking of the ways it could benefit a detective for it to bother her. She saw the meeting where they determined the decoys and as she looked over each of the ones in her view she quickly determined that the criminal was there.

"I've found him, I'm going in." She whispered into the headset.

"Wait for backup," cautioned her uncle.

She started up her car and all the decoys scattered. She didn't care, she was following the real one. He ran outside the garage. She quickly followed with her car. He turned abruptly to the left and broke into an abandoned apartment building. She got out of her car and slowly proceeded in the building. She heard footsteps heading up the stairs. She drew her gun and slowly checked each of the rooms. The room in front of her closed with a slam. She braced herself and then kicked down the door. She walked in carefully. Suddenly, the man that she had been chasing, grabbed her wrist from behind and slammed her into the opposite wall. He pinned her against it as he fumbled for his knife.

"You ready to die, little girl."

-------------------------------------------

Edouard and his squad parked outside the the building where they lost Sayuri's signal. He went forward with his gun and pushed on the door.

"Damn, it locked when she closed it. That damn killer is smart." He said exasperatedly.

He motioned for one person in his squad, a pretty good lock picker, to work on the door.

"Don't die, Sayuri." He whispered.

Sayuri tried to pull her arm free once again, making him drop his knife.

"I don't need my knife to finish you off." He said with an annoyed tone.

She looked down and memorized where his foot was. She brought her foot up and stomped down with all she had. Her heavy police boots swept aside any defense that his dress shoes could offer and crushed the toe. He cried out in pain and his grip loosened. She took this opportunity to rip her arm out of his hand and elbow backwards. Her elbow caught him in the temple and he stumbled back, dazed. She could've arrested him there but she didn't like being fooled, and he wouldn't walk away from this easy. She pulled out her police baton in a flash and broke the arm he had out as a defense. Finally deciding that he had gone through enough she slapped handcuffs onto him. The door flew open as her uncle's squad moved in. She had to hold the sides of her head in pain. She was seeing too many memories at once, she couldn't stop the overflow. She became dazed and tried to steady herself as her vision went out. She fell to the floor.

----------------------------------------------

She woke up back in her uncle's department to her uncle's hard gaze. She rubbed her head and found that she couldn't see what was in people's minds anymore.

"How did you know that it was him?"

She paused for a second, noticing the hate in her uncle's voice.

"There was something different about him, different than the rest of the decoys." She lied.

She should've told the truth. Her uncle wasn't one of the best detectives in France for no reason.

"You don't even have to bother lying to me. I know what you can do. It's in our blood." He sounded disgusted.

She tried to get out of her bed in futility. She instead opted to try and sit up. He continued to talk.

"I can teach you how to stop it."

"I don't want to stop it! I want to control it."

Her uncle raised his eyebrow in curiosity. Then his expression changed to anger. She tried to offer some explanation as to why.

"I can become one of the best detectives in the world. Interrogations would never fail, I could point out the criminal out of a crowd of people…" She stopped, letting the silence tell more than words.

"You're a freak." Her uncle said, his voice filled with malice.

She stared at him in surprise, "What?"

"Don't what me! Only a freak would want those powers, only a freak would want that! You're going to stop it whether you like it or not."

She was too surprised with her uncle's behavior to disobey. She did exactly what he said.

"Don't ever use them again!"

Sayuri laid back down on her bed as she stared blankly out her window. She didn't know how to feel. She loved her uncle, yet hated him for saying those things. Edouard walked out of the room unnoticed. He walked out into the hall and climbed the already set up ladder. He slowly removed the clay from a corner in the wall. He stared for a moment at the almost unnoticeable electronic bug in the wall, recording every sound. He had found that he was being watched by an organization years ago.

"No doubt thanks to our wretch of a mother." He said, his voice filled with hate.


	3. A Dead Man's Tale

Hey! Wow, it's been a while since I've worked on this story. Anyways I'm going to try and update more often. Witch Hunter Robin doesn't belong to me. My OCs are Sayuri, Edouard, and Gabriel. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Despite her uncle's obvious dislike of her new abilities Sayuri continued to use them. It had sky rocketed her into fame in France, as one of the best detectives out there. She had solved almost twenty cases, all of them based on her "hunches". Edouard had sat at his desk pondering on how to make her stop. It didn't take a lot of thinking to realize that she wasn't following his orders. As he thought about it he looked through various crime scene photos. Finally, a picture of the victim had reminded him of something he and his sister had found out the hard way. He smiled, it just might work.

Sayuri received a page as she was patrolling the streets in her squad car. It told her about a new case that happened near her and she was to report to the scene. She went quickly; ready to have another case on her belt. When she arrived she saw cops rolling yellow tape around the scene. Her Uncle was standing in the middle of the scene surveying the area. He motioned for her to come over. She went obediently, trying to not make eye contact. Ever since the argument they had both started to avoid each other.

"Sayuri Tendo, reporting for duty!" She said as she stood at attention.

"Sayuri, it's good that you're here. We're stumped. We need one of your hunches. I'm sure you'll get something by concentrating and touching the body." Her uncle said suggestively.

Sayuri was sure that something was up but she went to the body anyways. He was stabbed multiple times in the torso with a very old and dull knife. She put her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. She used the technique that her uncle had taught her and opened her mind. Suddenly she was surrounded by people. They were chanting something. She looked for her uncle but he wasn't there anymore. She tried to move but found that she was tied up. A man walked slowly in front of her. Five men lifted her up easily as the older man began to talk.

"Too long have we advanced humans lived in the shadows. We will destroy our foolish brethren and bring upon a new age for witches!"

He raised the knife. She started to scream, for her uncle, for anybody. He thrust the knife into her, the exact number of times as the victim and in the exact places. She fell to the floor, but she wasn't dead. The man turned to the five.

"Four of you come with me. One of you waits here. She will be coming, try and recruit her."

Then, she was suddenly thrust back into reality. She was surrounded by the familiar cops and her uncle stood near her. She breathed deeply as she tried to cover the wounds that weren't there. She started to cry as she realized she was ok.

"Which way did he go?" Her uncle asked silently.

She knew he was referring to the man that had to stay here. "But how did he know that? What if he had the same powers?" She thought quickly.

She pointed in the direction that she had seen him run. Her uncle motioned for a couple of cops to follow him as he drew his gun. Soon All the cops had gone in different directions to catch the supposed murderer. She just sat there in silence as she tried to think of what happened when a shadow moved.

"Hello?" She asked cautiously as her hand went to her gun.

The shadow moved closer without identifying itself so she decided to use a cop trick. Shoot first and ask questions later. She pulled out her gun but it was ripped from her hands. It floated through the air before landing in the hands of the man that she had seen. He approached her slowly and dropped the gun.

"Why do you work with the humans?" He asked in a whisper.

She didn't reply as she tried to think of some way to get her gun back. He continued to talk, not really caring that she didn't answer.

"They are greedy and murderous. They are full of sin. Join me and my colleagues. We will bring an end to all humans everywhere. We will bring upon a new reign for witches!" He hissed as he got closer.

Sayuri backed up against the wall. She measured the distance between her and her gun, only to find that it was too far away to try anything. A shot rang through the halls and the man clutched his shoulder and went down. Her uncle stood at the other end of the hallway, a newly fired gun in his hand. He walked over quickly, ignoring Sayuri but heading straight for the suspect. He radioed in for an ambulance. The rest of the squad showed up and secured the room again. Sayuri watched this all, silently, as she thought about what the man had said.

"So me and other people like me are witches?" She thought as she decided to stand up.

Soon the ambulance arrived and the suspect was quickly taken to the hospital. She took her own squad car home and went straight to bed. She figured out things faster when she was relaxed. Her uncle came home late that night, not bothering to even check if she was there. She wondered why her abilities seemed to plague him so much. She soon fell asleep, and nightmares soon followed.

She woke up early the next day, finding that she couldn't get to sleep. She had woken up a dozen times, running from memories that weren't her own. She got up and got dressed slowly, she felt a big headache coming on. Her pager went off, and she wished she could just throw it at the wall. She headed to the police station to find a very crowded interrogation room. She knocked on the door. A young man with blonde hair that she had never seen before came to open it. He opened the door quickly.

"Sayuri, right? My name is Gabriel. If you could come in quickly we have a lot to talk about." He said as he lead her inside.

She sat down beside her uncle. The young man studied each one of them carefully before starting.

"Well, from what we heard from your uncle, he said that you saw the culprits. I'm going to pass you a list of suspects and you're going to point out to me the five that were there. We have reason to believe that they are the key members of some sort of cult."

Sayuri studied each one carefully. She remembered the memory almost too vividly and wished she could forget it. Soon she had five pictures sorted out for him. He studied each one carefully and turned to her with a smile.

"These were the ones that I guessed too. You can go." He said as he grabbed the rest of the papers.

She left the interrogation room, her uncle said nothing. She wondered when the awkwardness would pass over, before deciding to go back and talk to him,

"What the hell happened to me at the crime scene?"

Her uncle regarded her calmly before answering, "Depending on how brutally the victim died you are able to read their most recent memory. I didn't tell you because I thought that would be a sufficient way of telling you to stop using your abilities."

She stared at him in shock, "Is this your idea of a lecture?" She asked angrily.

"Have you used your power since?"

"No"

"I guess it worked."

She stormed out of the interrogation room, not wanting to talk to him anymore. As she went into the parking lot she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Gabriel running towards her.

"If you come up with anything else, here's my number." He said nervously as he handed her a card.

When Gabriel got back to the STN-F headquarters he was immediately summoned to the director's office. He walked quickly, wondering what could be so important.

"Sit down," the director said calmly as Gabriel entered. He shuffled some papers as he looked at his subordinate sternly.

"I did some research on our so called witness, Sayuri, she's a seed. What she told you wasn't because she saw it happen. All the officers on the case testify to their being only one murderer. She's awakened. On your mission tomorrow, keep an eye on her and if needs be hunt her."


End file.
